Sebuah Kisah
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Hei, semua! Nama gue Temari. Lengkapnya Sabaku no Temari. Gue anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara Sand Siblings. Mau tau sebuah kisah yang membekas banget di hati gue? EH, ENGGAK? Arrgh, gue kipas lo!


_Disclaimer :_ **Naruto **punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warning :_ Banyak kata-kata **keluar EYD** (alias **sok gaul**), **OOC**,** jayus** abis, **gaje**, sedikit **AU**.

* * *

**Sebuah Kisah**

by **dilia shiraishi**

* * *

Hei semua~!!!! Nama gue Temari. Lengkapnya Sabaku no Temari. Gue anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara _sand sibling_. Hah? Lo semua nggak kenal gue? Kok bisa???! Udah, deh! Ngaku kalo lo kenal aja. Kalo enggak, gue kipas nih?!

...

...

Hening.

...

...

Oh, oke. Terserah kalian mau kenal gue ato enggak. Peduli amat. Yang jelas gue sebenernya terkenal. Ya iyalah, secara gue _kunoichi _terkuat di Sunagakure gitu... Pangkat gue udah _jounin_, dan gue liat-liat muka gue cakep juga kok.

APA??! Hei! Jangan lemparin tomat ke muka gue! Emang banyak yang bilang gue cakep kok! Nggak usah protes mulu! Ah! Atau kalian pada iri sama kecakepan gue ya?

Iya, iya. Gue nggak narsis lagi deh. Tapi tolong, jauhin golok itu dari gue. Gue masih muda, masih mau idup.

...

Nah, gitu dong.

Yap, gue lanjutin aja perkenalan gue yang terinterupsi tadi. Sampe mana gue? Ohya, sampe anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara. Hmm, sesuai dengan apa yang tadi udah gue kasih tau, gue tentunya punya adek dong. Adek gue ada dua, satunya punya nama Sabaku no Kankurou. Ho 'oh, kalo kalian bilang namanya nggak nyambung ama marga, gue setuju banget.

Tapi keluar dari soal nama yang nggak nyambung itu, gue sayang banget sama Kankurou. Meskipun dia sering dikatain banci karna suka dandan, gue tetep menyayangi dia dengan sepenuh hati. Yah, kadang gue sering ngamuk sama dia juga sih. Tapi itu semata-mata karna gue sayang dia kok.

Saking sayangnya, gue selalu ngebantuin dia nyolong orang-orangan sawah yang udah dari lama dia taksir. Coba, baik banget kan gue jadi kakak? Bayangin, gue mau-mau aja waktu disuruh adek gue itu buat nyamar jadi perampok bank, terus ngambil tuh orang-orangan pake cangkul!

Kakak mana yang mau ngelakuin hal nista kayak begitu selain gue?

Nggak ada kan? Makanya itu, gue sebut gue orang keren... Iya, iya! Maap gue narsis lagi. Nggak usah ngelemparin kulit pisang, kenapa sih? Lemparin aja gue duit, nggak masalah kok! Ah? Kenapa gue jadi mirip salah satu anggota gerombolan Akatsuki yang mata duitan itu, sih? Gue kan nggak mata duitan. Gue cuma mata uangan. Oh oke tadi itu jayus, kembali ke topik.

Jadi, si Kankurou itu emang sering banget memperbudak gue dan adek gue yang satu lagi. Kita berdua udah kayak babu di rumah sendiri. Mulai dari ngepel, nyapu, cuci piring, nyedot WC, ngasih makan ayam, nyirem kaktus, gue sama adek gue yang bungsu yang ngelakuin. Si Kankurou cuma nyantai aja sambil ngerakit gundam.

Kadang gue sebel ama dia. Tapi apa daya? Sebagai kakak yang baik, gue harus melakukan hal yang diperintahkannya. Gue takut kena kutuk. Eh? Kankurou ini sebenernya adek gue apa emak gue, sih?

Tauk lah! Sekarang lanjut aja ke adek gue nomer tiga.

Nama adek gue yang paling bungsu itu Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Dia itu adek gue yang paling ganteng, _cool_, keren, tampan, cakep, pokoknya apa aja gue kasih yang bagus-bagus buat dia. Loh? Emang kenyataan, kali! Lo aja belom pernah liat dia kalo lagi pake piyama pas bangun tidur! Beuh... Cakep bener boook! Biar dia ileran ama kalo tidur ngorok, dia tetep aja keliatan keren. Nggak kalah dari idola di Konoha itu, si bocah rambut ayam. Siapa namanya? Saskay? Ya, itulah.

Bagi gue, adek gue yang satu ini adalah orang tercakep sedunia. Udah gitu sifatnya yang _cool and calm_ itu mendukung wajahnya banget. Dan gue bukannya sekedar ngebangga-banggain adek gue. Soalnya emang faktanya begitu. Udah banyak kali, anak cewek Suna yang nyatain cinta ama Gaara. Cuma adek gue itu nggak mau nerima. Katanya dia nggak mau punya pacar sebelum gue kawin.

Plis deh, baek banget kan adek gue itu?

Dia nggak mau punya pacar biar nggak ngelangkahin gue! _How's sweet_... Tapi... apa nggak kelamaan punya pacar nungguin gue kawin dulu? Apa si Gaara nggak keburu bangkotan?

Yah, sudahlah. Nggak usah dipikirkan. Itu urusan adek gue yang paling ganteng itu. Ohya, gue belom ngedeskripsiin dia ya? Oke gini, Gaara itu punya rambut merah entah keturunan dari mana. Tapi menurut desas-desus yang sering gue denger, rambut Gaara itu bukan murni merah dari orok. Tapi karna dia keseringan main layangan di gurun pasir dengan suhu tinggi dan sinar matahari yang menyengat. Alhasil, perlahan rambut Gaara yang katanya item itu pun berubah jadi merah.

Eits! Jangan sebut adek gue alay! Gue sikat lo pake sikat kamar mandi! (ngacungin sikat WC)

Gaara nggak alay! Lagipula itu kan, cuma desas-desus nggak bertanggung jawab yang gue denger dari ibu-ibu penggosip di belakang!

Huff... aduh, maap. Gue marah-marah lagi jadinya. Maap... darah tinggi gue kambuh nih, kayaknya. Bentar dulu, gue harus ngambil obat darah tinggi gue. Kalo enggak, gue bakal semaput disini. Bentar ya...

-

**1 tahun kemudian.**

-

Haduh, akhirnya bisa tenang juga gue. Maap ya harus nungguin gue lama. Sumpah, gue juga nggak mau gitu kok! Noh, salahin darah tinggi gue yang tadi kambuh!

"Neechan... sapu-in daun-daun itu dong! Gangguin sesi minum teh bersama antara _Teddy Bear_ dan _Barbie_-ku nih!" terdengar suara Kankurou di telinga gue. Ukh, tuh kan mulai lagi adek gue itu. Gue diperlakukan layaknya babu.

Namun begitu, tetep aja gue ambil sapu lidi yang teronggok di samping gudang dan nyapu-nyapuin daun berguguran yang entah dateng darimana. Iya, soalnya setau gue disini cuma ada kaktus. Dan gue baru tau kalo kaktus itu punya daun? Ah, sebodo!

Gue ngelanjutin lagi tuh nyapu-nyapu daun yang gue bingung perasaan makin banyak aja. Terkadang gue bener-bener capek dengan kehidupan gue ini. Masa' gue diperbudak oleh adek sendiri? Harusnya kan, gue yang memperbudak dia??! Hahh... gue jadi berasa Cinderella gadungan... Huhuhuhu... Gaaraaaaaa~!!!!! Tolonglah neechan-mu inih!

"Ih, neechan! Nyapunya yang bener! Itu daunnya masuk ke mulut _Barbie_-ku! Neechan tau nggak sih, kalo _Barbie_ ini cuma pinjeman dari Sasori-niisan?" seru Kankurou pada gue. Gue ngegeleng inosen buat jawab pertanyaan dia, dan itu ngebuat dia makin ngamuk.

"Neechan nyebelin! Nggak usah sok inosen gitu! Udah, sapuin aja daun-daun itu! Yang bener!" dan gue ngikut aja apa yang dia suruh. Gue sapu-sapuin dengan tabah itu daun yang nggak abis-abis. "Neechaaaaaaaaaaaan~!!!!! Udah kubilang nyapunya yang bener! Daunnya jangan dimasukkin ke got! Ntar bikin banjir! Buang ke tempat sampah, dong! Itu kan ada pengki! Neechan bego banget, sih!!" suara Kankurou kembali bergema.

Gue mulai abis kesabaran disini. Yang bego itu gue apa dia??!! Gurun pasir mana bisa kena banjir, coba? Yang bego dia, kan? Mau gue masukkin got kek, buang ke kali Ciliwung kek, dimakan sekalian kek, nggak bakalan banjir yang namanya Sunagakure! Nggak ngaruh! Palingan yang banjir di Jakarta sono!

Idih, yang bego siapa, yang ngatain siapa.

Gue menghela napas, berusaha bersabar karna lagi-lagi Kankurou bersuara. Sumpah, gue cinta Gaara kemana-mana dibanding bocah bawel itu! Dia emang kalo lagi ada maunya doang jadi baik! ARRGHH~!!!

"Neechan! Udah kubilang jang-MBPH!!!-

Heh, mampus lo! Makan tuh sapu! Iya, gue ngaku gue udah berbuat asusila. Gue sumpelin tuh, sapu ke mulut Kankurou. He? Biarin aja! Buat apa kasian? Sesekali kan emang perlu, buat nyiksa adek bawel!

Dan gue langsung ngeloyor pergi gitu aja. Kabur dari tanggung jawab gue.

.

* * *

Gue ngipas-ngipas tubuh gue yang mulai makin kepanasan pake kipas besi gue. Sesekali gue harus pegangan biar nggak kebawa terbang ama angin gede yang ditimbulkan kipas gue itu. Gue ngelirik kalender di meja samping tiker tidur.

Hmm... tanggal 1 Januari 1945. Eh??! Kok 1945? Oh, gue salah ngelirik kalender. Itu kalender jaman-jaman bokap gue ikutan perang kemerdekaan dulu. Gue lalu ngelirik kalender sebenarnya, nempel di langit-langit. Tanggal 31 Desember 2008.

Wah, beberapa jam lagi udah tahun baru nih!

Tiba-tiba alarm hape jadul gue bunyi. Gue ambil tuh hape tak berdosa terus ngotak-atik tuh hape ampe jebol. Ya enggaklah, gue nggak katrok kali. Gue baca pesan yang ada di bawah alarm pengingat itu.

-

-

**Tgl 31 Des '08**

**- Kencan ama Si Nanas**

**- Masak sayur buat Gaara**

**- Nyelupin kepala Kankurou ke bak mandi**

-

-

Ah! Hari ini gue ada _date_ ama Shika! Ya ampun, hampir lupa gue. Tapi untunglah, gue nyimpen di alarm. Seenggaknya gue bisa kabur bentar dari urusan gue ngejagain Kankurou bawel itu. Ya ya, gue masih musuhan ama dia. Gara-gara dia pengadu soal **sapu-yang-gue-cekokin-ke-mulutnya** itu, gue dihukum ama nyokap gue nggak boleh ngepelin rumah.

Huh, rasanya beraaaaaat banget bagi gue buat nggak ngepel rumah. Secara, jiwa babu gue udah tumbuh kuat banget. Huff, ya sudahlah.

Abis ganti baju dengan yang lebih layak-_tanktop_ putih dengan _sweater_ _peach_ pucat plus _skinny jeans_ dan _wedges_ _peach_ juga-, gue ngambil kipas besi gue dan ngegendong itu kipas yang lebih berat dari seratus karung beras. Trus gue keluar kamar dan ngehampirin Gaara yang lagi cuci piring.

"Gaara, neechan mau pergi bentar ya?" izin gue sambil nyomot bakwan yang keliatannya baru digoreng Gaara dari atas meja makan.

Gaara noleh ke gue. "Kemana?"

Gue lirak-lirik sana-sini. Kalo gue bilang ke Konoha, dia pasti bakal maksa ikut dengan alasan keselamatan gue. Padahal dia pasti udah tau kalo gue ke Konoha, gue pasti kesana buat nemuin Si Nanas. Dan dia nggak pernah suka gue pacaran ama Shika. Haduh, gimana dong? Apa gue harus berdosa dengan boong?

"Engh... neechan mau... mm-mau ke Konoha, Gaara." Kataku memilih nggak boong. Ya, gue emang cewek baik yang nggak tega ngeboongin adek semata wayangnya (Kankurou udah nggak dianggep).

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa pandangan mata hijau Gaara jadi tajam banget. Gue malah sampe ngerasa ketusuk-tusuk dan berdarah saking tajamnya tuh mata. Oke, gue lebai. Tapi itulah yang gue rasain sekarang. "Ngapain?"

"Err-...," kali ini gue makin bingung. Kalo gue jujur, maka habislah keromantisan kencan gue ama Shika ntar. Karna pasti si Gaara bakal jalan di antara kami berdua sehingga gue nggak bisa megang tangan Shika. Duh... gimana dong? "Err- neechan... neechan mau jualan pisang! Iya, mau jualan pisang! Ohya, sama duren juga!" kata gue akhirnya sambil ngangkat sesisir pisang dan tiga buah duren yang entah bagaimana munculnya.

Gaara terdiam. Ia masuk ke kamar Kankurou dulu, berkaca sebentar dan kembali dengan satu alis di atas matanya. Dia kemudian ngangkat satu alis yang baru aja digambarnya pake pensil alis punya Kankurou itu pada gue. Buseeet! Otomatis gue _sweatdropped_ dong, ngeliat tingkahnya yang entah kenapa jadi OOC. Hampir aja gue meluncur jatoh ke lantai!

Abis itu gue kembali natap Gaara yang udah ngapus alis palsunya. Ia bersuara lagi, "Beneran?"

Gue ngangguk ragu-ragu ke Gaara. Gue pikir si Gaara pasti bakal ngelarang gue karna malah makin curiga atas alesan bodoh gue itu. Tapi ternyata enggak. Dia justru nyengir lebar sampe gue takut mulutnya nggak bisa kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Oh, ya udah. Kalo gitu, sekalian jualin tomat-tomat di kebon, jagung, ama bakwan yang barusan Gaara bikin yah! Itung-itung biar dapet duit!" seru Gaara ceria. Dia langsung ngejejelin tangan gue dengan berbagai macam barang yang tadi dia bilang itu.

Sedang gue? Gue langsung pingsan nggak sadarkan diri.

.

* * *

Shika merhatiin gue dengan alis berkerut plus tatapan aneh. "Kenapa kau?"

Gue cuma ngegeleng, lagi males ngebentak Rambut Nanas itu, "Nggak papa." Gue narik napas sambil tetep berusaha biar bisa jalan lurus. Daritadi gue jalan terhuyung-huyung mulu. Ya iyalah, lo pikir bawa tiga duren, tomat sekarung, sesisir pisang, bakwan sebakul, ama jagung setandon nggak berat apa??!

Malah si Shika bukannya ngebantuin gue, lagi!

"Eh, Rambut Nanas." Panggil gue ke dia yang lagi sibuk ngerokok.

"Apa?" gue ngeringis, ternyata dia nyadar kalo rambutnya nanas.

"Bantuin gue bawa, napa??! BERAT TAUUKKK~!!!" teriak gue niruin salah satu _shinobi_ Konoha paling bawel yang terkenal ampe Suna, sahabat Gaara. Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan si-bacot Naruto.

Shika cuma mandang gue tanpa ekspresi kemudian bergumam macam 'merepotkan'. Tapi dia tetep ngambil sebagian barang-barang yang tadi gue bilang mau dijual ke Gaara.

"Lagian ngapain kau bawa yang beginian?" tanya dia sambil nginjek rokok yang baru aja dia buang.

Gue berdecak, "Ck. Ceritanya panjang, pokoknya semua gara-gara Gaara."

Shika narik napas abis itu mendesah maklum. Gue mandang dia sambil nyengir.

.

* * *

.

Gue menjajakan dagangan gue itu di Pasar Konoha setelah menghadapi berbagai macam halangan, rintangan, musibah, dan segala macam yang mendera gue dalam memperebutkan tempat buat dagang. Gue ngelirik Shika yang ngangkat alis pasrah ke gue.

Oke, hari ini bakal lama ternyata. Gue narik napas panjang-panjang, "AYO DIJUAL, DIJUAL!! PISANG AMBON SUPER-ENAK!! ADA JUGA BAKWAN JAGUNG DAN JAGUNGNYA! ADA JUGA DUREN MONTHONG YANG DIIMPOR LANGSUNG DARI THAILAND! DAN ADA JUGA TOMAT YANG MERAH-RANUM! AYO, BELI! DIJUAL DIJUAL! MURAH MURAH LHO! AYO, DIJUAL DIJUAL!!" teriak gue histeris. Gue bahkan ngerasa pita suara gue udah putus dan untuk sesaat, Konoha berguncang.

Shika natap gue cengok tapi gue bodo amat. Yang penting ini barang jualan cepet abis dan gue dapet duit biar nggak di_'sabaku'_ ama Gaara. Nggak lama kemudian, gue liat beberapa _shinobi _Konoha ngedatengin kios dadakan gue. Ada empat orang yang datengin gue. Salah satunya pake syal super panjang yang gue tau sebagai Konohamaru, cucunya Hokage Konoha yang keseratus. Hem, kalo enggak salah. Gue rada lupa.

Abis itu salah satunya lagi gue kenali sebagai adek Hinata-chan. Siapa namanya? Nahabi? Nababi? Habani? Hanabi? Ah ya! Hanabi! Gue ngeliatin yang lain. Berusaha nginget mereka, tapi nyatanya gue nggak inget ama dua orang lainnya yang ngikutin Konohamaru.

"Ya? Mau beli?" tanya gue ramah begitu mereka nyampe depan gue.

Mereka menggeleng dengan tampang sok imut, "Kagak. Cuma liat doang, kok." Dan dengan itu, mereka berempat langsung melayang di angkasa sebagai bintang kecil. Gue nutup kipas besi gue kesel. Makan tuh! Enak nggak, dikipas?

.

-

-

.

Gue hampir ketiduran-ketularan Shika- ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang yang lebih muda daripada gue datengin kios dadakan gue. Gue ngucek mata gue yang pengen merem lagi biar bisa melek. "Oh, Ino-chan!" gue langsung nyambut si pirang itu sambil meluk dia.

Ino balas meluk gue sambil senyum lebar, "Temari-san! Ya ampun.. lama banget nggak ketemu!" dia ngegenggam tangan gue. "Temari-san ngapain disini?" tanyanya sambil ngeliat aneh barang dagangan gue.

Gue nyengir kepaksa, "Engh, jualan. Buat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup aku sama adek-adekku. Haha." Jawab gue sambil ketawa garing.

Ino hanya mengangkat alisnya. Pacaran matanya tampak menunjukkan tatapan iba. Yes! Dia kemakan hasutan gue! Ayo, Ino-chan! Beli dong dagangan gue! Biar gue bisa cepet-cepet nge-_date_ ama Shika!

Ino mendesah panjang, "Ya ampun Temari-san... Temari-san baik banget sampe mau berkorban kayak gini cuma buat adek-adek Temari-san~!!!" Ino meluk gue lagi sampe gue sesek napas. "Aku beli semua duren-nya deh! Emang ada niatan mau nge-duren pas malem tahun baru. Pas banget, untung aku ngeliat Temari-san." Kata Ino sambil menyeka air matanya.

Buset! Gue hampir mundur seribu langkah saking lebainya si Ino. Ya ampun, apanya yang sedih dari skenario kehidupan gue ini? Kenapa dia sampe nangis? Shika aja tadi malah ngakak guling-guling kok, pas gue ceritain gue musti banting tulang buat adek-adek gue. Ah, sebodo! Yang penting dagangan laku!

Abis senyum sok-sok terharu, gue ngambil tiga buah duren sialan yang bikin baju gue bolong-bolong-akibat durinya- dan masukkin tuh buah ke kantong kresek. "Ini, Ino-chan. Makasih banget yaaa~!!!" kataku memeluknya. Ino-chan ngasih senyum terbaiknya abis itu ngeloyor pergi sambil tetep nangis.

...HE?!!

.

-

-

.

Akhirnya dagangan gue abis semuaaaa~!!!! Hidup para _shinobi _Konoha! Belom dua jam nongkrong di kios, dagangan udah abis semua! Hahahaha!

Ya, ya maap gue jadi ketawa kayak psikopat gitu. Tapi beneran, gue puas banget udah selese ngejual semua dagangan gue! Tadi semua _shinobi_ Konoha yang gue kenal sebagai temen Shika, guru Shika, dan musuh Shika, pada dateng ke kios gue. Mulai dari berniat ngebeli, cuma ngelirik, megang doang, ampe cuma buat nimpukkin Shika pake batu, dateng ke kios gue.

Tadi dagangan gue yang sebenernya dikit ini, diborong ama Chouji yang beli pisang sama semua bakwan, Naruto yang ngebeli jagung terus diludesin saat itu juga, dan terakhir si Uchiha Saskay-saingan Gaara dalam hal kegantengan- yang ngebeli semua tomat dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Dia bahkan sampe meluk-meluk gaje tomat itu.

Duh, gue berasa ilfil banget liat dia. Apanya yang keren, coba? Apanya yang bisa dibanggakan dari kenorakannya itu? Yah elah! Kalo gitu dia mah, jauh dibawah Gaara! Masih jauh kerenan Gaara lah, dibanding itu orang! Cih!

Ehm, sori gue malah jadi ngina-ngina orang.

Oke, kembali ama suasana yang mulai romantis antara gue ama Shika. Iya, sekarang gue ama Shika udah duduk di restoran yang sebelumnya udah di-_booking_ Shika cuma buat kita berdua.

Romantis banget nggak sih? Iya, jarang-jarang si Shika jadi sepinter ini. Eh? Dia emang udah jenius ya? IQ-nya 200? Ya maap... kan gue nggak tau...

Shika natap gue pake pandangannya yang biasa, pandangan males. Dan menurut gue itu merusak suasana romantis yang udah kebangun. Gue pun ngegeplak dia pake kipas besi gue dan dia segera menatap gue serius. Ekspresinya bisa bikin gue meleleh...

Sumpah, Shika hari ini ganteng lho! Cakep banget! HE? Nggak percaya? Ya udah, siapa juga yang meduliin pendapat elo?! Huh!

...

Gue ikutan natap Shika yang masih natap gue. Gue senyum ama dia, dia ikutan senyum kepaksa. Abis itu gue ngeliat dia ngerogoh-rogoh kantong dan ngeluarin kantong kertas. Abis itu dia muntah disana dan ngebuang tuh kantong ke rumah Naruto.

Sial! Dia muntah gara-gara liat senyum gue?

Gue pelototin aja tuh, si Shika. Setelah dia minta maap dengan kepaksa banget sambil nyembah gue, barulah gue maapin kelakuan dia yang SEKALI LAGI menghancurkan suasana romantis yang udah kebangun.

Setelah kami berdua kediem agak lama, si Shika tau-tau ngeraih tangan gue gitu aja. Dari gelagatnya, gue ngeliat dia mau nyium tangan gue kayak Pangeran-Pangeran di serial _Barbie_ yang gue tonton karna dipaksa Kankurou ama Sasori. Gue udah senyum-senyum najong aja ngeliat dia udah mulai keluar gombalnya.

Dan bener aja, dium nyium tangan gue. Tapi abis itu langsung muntah lagi. Kali ini malah muntah darah. Gue bengong.

"Heh, Rambut Nanas! Kenapa lo?"

Si Shika natap gue kayak pengen jadiin gue adonan kue, "Lo abis megang apa, sih? Tangan lo bau tuh!" kata dia sambil ngelapin muntahan darahnya. Gue cengok lagi.

HUEHHH???! GUE LUPA!

"Err- maap... gue lupa cuci tangan abis ngerokkin lumpur di got... Ahaha...," kata gue sambil ketawa miris. Si Shika langsung pingsan.

-

-

Shika natap gue dalem-dalem setelah ngecup tangan gue (gue udah cuci tangan!!). Dia ngeluarin kotak kardus kecil kemudian ngebuka tuh kotak. Gue ngelongok penasaran ama isi tuh kotak. Moga-moga aja cincin berlian...

Tapi kok.... kok cincin berlian kotaknya pake kardus?

...

Akhirnya Shika ngeluarin isi tuh, kotak.

Gue bener. Itu emang cincin. Tapi bukan berlian. Jauh malah.

Lo tau cincin plastik yang biasa dijual abang-abang di emperan sekolah-sekolah negeri? Ya, cincin kayak gitulah yang lagi dikeluarin Shika.

Tanpa basa-basi dan dengan disertai geraman marah, gue ngipas si Shika ampe dia terbang ke langit terus balik lagi.

.

* * *

.

Shika akhirnya ngeluarin cincin beneran dari kotak beludru merah. Gue menghela napas lega. Nggak bisa gue bayangin Shika mau ngelamar gue pake cincin plastik mainan anak-anak gitu. Mau dikemanain harga diri, guee????

APAH?! Ditaro di ember? _Baka_, lo!

Si Shika termangu bentar mandangin tuh cincin. Kayak nggak rela dikasih ke gue. Gue ngedengus. Ternyata emang ngeselin punya pacar kelewat jenius kayak dia. Saking jenius, kadang-kadang justru jadi goblok.

Akhirnya setelah mantap, Shika narik pelan tangan kiri gue. Dengan lembut, dia masukkin tuh cincin ke jari gue. Dan gawatnya, NGGAK MUAATTT!!!

Gue ngelirik Shika dengan tatapan membunuh. Terang aja nggak muat! Dia masangin tuh cincin ke jempol gue! GOOBLOOOOOKK~!!!!!!! Rasanya pengen gue mutilasi aja nih cowok!

Shika akhirnya sadar dia masangin cincin itu di jari yang salah. Oh, _very stupid little man in front of me_... (umm, artinya apa ya? Gue cuma asal nyebut.)

Abis ngeluarin cincin itu dari jempol gue, Shika ngambil jari manis gue dan mulai masangin cincinnya pelan-pelan. Seperti nggak mau sentuhannya ngerusak kulit mulus gue. Dan ketika cincin itu hampir terpasang sempurna, yang mana gue udah cengar-cengir gaje, tiba-tiba gue ngerasain aura mencekam di sekitar gue.

Apaan sih, itu?

"SABAKU KYŪ~!!!!!!!"

Dan setelah itu, gue hanya bisa cengok ngeliat Shika udah jatoh ke tanah kayak tanpa tulang.

.

* * *

**OWARI.**

* * *

Astajim... apalagi ini? Gaje banget... Haduh, haduh... sepertinya saya sekarang lebih suka kabur ke **ONESHOT** daripada harus ngelanjutin fic **MUTICHAPTER** saya... malah Shikamaru disini kasian banget...

Haduh, tak tau ah!

Yang penting, **RIPYU** yaaaa~!!! _Arigatou_~!! ^^

.

Ohya! **HEPI NEW YEAR 2009** yaaa~!!!! XD Semoga semua resolusi kita akan berjalan baik di tahun mendatang! _Jaa ne_~! :D


End file.
